


Tony in Love

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Italian Southern Comfort [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Alpha!Hotch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anti-Abby, M/M, Mention of Alpha!Gibbs, My Version of ABO, mentions of Tony/Gibbs, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Tony decides that it's time to leave NCIS, when he is given a huge career opportunity.  One person doesn't take it so well.  After giving some much needed tough love, Tony decides to remind himself what he has to be happy about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so a while back I posted am Alpha Sam Winchester/Omega Spencer Reid fic. This story will fit into that same universe. It is however a future fic from that story coming after the events in it. The two stories aren't really connected other than they happen in the same 'Verse yet. So, you don't need any knowledge of that original fic to understand this.
> 
> I am also doing my own play on the normal A/B/O. There are some things I am going to change. Terms that I am going to use that are my own, because I want to build something a little different. Some things are still formulating in my head. This story is really just a little angsty schmoop with some ABO stuff thrown in.
> 
> Edited 12-14-16 to correct some spelling errors.

"Fuck! I'm in love." Tony laughed smiling bigger than he had maybe in his life. In the past he'd always felt uncomfortable, scared even of the emotion. Never in his life had love brought him anything positive before now. To be fair though, in the past it hadn’t felt like this, either. Laughing happily again, Tony picked up Abby, and twirled her feeling as if the weight of the world was finally off his shoulders for the first time in his life.  Briefly he ignored her squawking and her shrieks of protest.  He loved the feelings that his Alpha gave him, and loved even more to revel in it when he was reminded of everything that had come into his life.

 

Unfortunately, Abby’s negativity couldn’t be ignored for long. Too soon he was pulled away from his joy, and back down to the reality of her poo pooing all over his joy.  So, once more he set about trying to explain to her the reality of the Alpha Beta Omega world, or The Society as those who were ABO called it.  As opposed to her fantasy world created out of too many romance novels and Hollywood’s fictitious version, where an Alpha fell for the first Omega that he came in contact with, and Omegas were some kind of stupid slave to their ‘more dominant’ partner.  As if Tony was the first Omega Gibbs had ever known well. The idea was ludicrous. Sure their numbers were smaller than non ABO’s, but they weren’t THAT much smaller.

 

"I'm in love, and I never ever expected it to feel like this. All my life non ABO people have been projecting their ideas of what an Omega should be, and labeling me as Blemished.  For the first time though, I have someone who not only is willing to show me that my fellow ABOs don’t see me that way, but that I am perfect just the way I am.  He's tall and dark haired and handsome and intense and completely marvelous.

 

“He's got an 8 yr. old son, who thinks I'm the shit. He plays soccer, wants to learn basketball, and demanded that his father buy him a custom number 13 DiNozzo Ohio State football jersey. He sent a text asking for me to come over and spend Saturday with him so I can teach him all about college football.  The only reason I haven’t completely moved in yet, is because I am so fucking scared that people like you are going to take my happiness away from me, once more.  You know what though? This time I am not giving you fucking haters the chance."

 

Tony watched Abby open her mouth, and reaching out put two fingers over her lips. "I'm in love Abby, and it's not about you or the team or NCIS. I met a wonderful man who supports me and believes in me. I'm in love, and it's time to move on from an agency that hasn't treated me right for years. They act like my Omega status is an inconvenience and a handicap.  As if it makes me a less capable agent, and just managing to do my job is some kind of a minor miracle.  If you're my friend, then you'd be happy for me. You'd hug me, wish me well, and demand that ‘ _I better keep in touch, mister_ ’!

 

"If you can't do that, it's ok. It's ok, because I understand now that I deserve better. I deserve a man who will demand that his friends and family accept me, or shut the hell up. If you can't do it, then I will kiss your cheek, and tell you that it's been real. Either way, Abby, I won't be back. Not today, not tomorrow, and not ever. I'm in LOVE! I finally understand that I am allowed to put myself first.

 

"I am not discussing with you again the details or specifics of my relationship with the boss.  It frankly is none of your or anyone else’s business.  The two of us talked, and came to a decision, which is allowing us to walk away as friends. Something that I am not sure we have really been in a very long time.  I will tell you this though.  Gibbs doesn't belong on a pedestal, Abs. No one does. They're too high and eventually everyone falls off.  He didn’t magically fall in love with me the first time that he saw me because of his Alpha status.  I didn’t fall to my knees in submission as some kind of cosmic slave the first time I saw him because of my Omega status.  That just isn’t the way it works, and frankly your continued belief that it is, is more than a little offensive.  You have known me long enough by now that you should be more educated than the normal non-ABO human.

 

"Now, it's up to you where you and I go from here. Are you gonna be my friend, or are you gonna be part of my past? I have a brother and brother in law that I want you to meet. I have new friends that I think you would adore, but I'm not going to let you dish out anymore of this abuse.  Right now I can’t honestly believe that you would do anything else. I'm in love, Abs. So, what's it gonna be?"

 

When Abby didn’t answer right away, Tony turned to leave. He had come to the point thanks to Aaron’s love that he understood he didn’t owe anyone anything.  Especially if they were not going to be civil and kind. Certainly not if they were going to insist on sticking to offensive ABO stereotypes that made him out to be less of a human.

 

“Wait!”  He heard just as he was passing through the lab door. Remaining on the other side, Tony turned around to look back at her, and waited patiently not speaking. He’d voiced his concerns. It was her turn to decide what this conversation and friendship was going to become.  A lifted eyebrow on his part should have spoken volumes to her about his thoughts on her delay tactics.  They’d known each other long enough that it should have, anyway.

 

“How can you just leave us as if we meant nothing to you?  As if Gibbs meant nothing to you?  You owe him more than this! He loves you. I know he does! You just need to apologize for whatever you did to make him mad!”

 

Watching her from the exterior of the room gave him the feeling of being on the outside of his friendship with the Goth looking back at it.  He was finding it severely lacking, and it was making him sad.  Killing the joy he’d had just moments before.  He couldn’t help but wonder how they’d let her get so bad.  How had he, who thought of her as a best friend, let her get so bad that her immediate reaction to the situation was about herself first, and his former boss second. It didn’t seem as if Tony played any part in her view on what he should do with his own life.

 

A part of him felt like he’d failed her somehow.  As if, somewhere along the way, they’d been standing at an impasse. He’d somehow taken the wrong route, which led her horribly astray.  Another part of him wondered why it was on his shoulders that a grown adult woman had fallen so far from the amazingly loving and generous person she was when they met.  He didn’t sign up to be her life counselor. He knew for sure Gibbs hadn’t either.  Yet, he knew for a fact that they both felt in some part guilty for the shadow of her former self that she was now.  Well, it was time for the hand holding, and the babying to stop. That hadn’t worked up to now, and it wasn’t going to work in this instance either. It was time for some tough love. 

 

“I have something to say to you, Abby, that you aren’t going to like, but that you absolutely need to hear.  It’s time the kid gloves came off.  When I met you, you were this amazing, huge hearted person who thought of others first and herself second.  Now, all you can think about is how everything in the world affects you and mostly Gibbs, but to hell with the rest of us.  Oh, sure you’re all for doing your charity work, and making sure we all know what an amazing person you are for helping others.  The thing is that being a good person is more than that.  It’s about worrying how your actions affect others, especially the people that you care about. It’s about wanting the best for your friends and family, even if it’s going to hurt you in the end.”

 

Tony sighed sadly rubbing one arm with the other as he watched her fists ball up. A part of him was glad he wasn’t within striking distance. He’d been on the wrong end of those puppies once too often.  “It’s about supporting them when you can, and telling them in private when you disagree.  It’s about being willing to tell someone you love that they are wrong or messing up, when you know they need to hear it.  It’s about respecting their view on people and situations that have hurt them.  It’s about respecting their wishes when they are trying to keep negative people out of their lives, especially when they know that person, say their step-father, better than you do. 

 

“This situation we are in right now, this whole me falling in love and leaving NCIS, isn’t about you.  It’s about me being unhappy in my work environment, and needing to move on.”

 

Tony paused giving her a hard look, and ignoring the pouty face, fake tears and crossed arms.  “Gibbs isn’t perfect.  He’s an Alpha with flaws just like the rest of us.  He’s not your father.  He’s certainly never going to be your lover.  I’m not sure even you know which one that you want him to be at this point.  I do know that the pedestal that you have him on is unhealthy for both of you.  If we were really a family then you would be happy for this opportunity I was offered.  It’s a huge honor, and personally I think I am going to rock the shit out of it.  What is more important is that the people involved, and the people here aware of the specifics think that I am going to rock the shit out of it, as well.

 

“This situation is also about me not being happy in a relationship, because I wasn’t getting what I needed out of it.  I said this once already, but I am going to repeat it.  I don’t owe you anything as far as that relationship goes. I don’t owe you information. I don’t owe you an explanation. I don’t owe you a fat fart in a skillet.  You know zilch about my interactions with Gibbs outside of our work relationship. You are creating things in your mind, and then projecting them onto reality. As if that is all it takes to make them real.  I know for a fact that the only other two people who have ANY real detail on what went down between me and Gibbs outside of our work life have not told you a single thing. So, this fantasy land that you are living in where me and the boss had some epic forever princess kind of love is nothing more than a fairy tale.  Gibbs and I are friends outside of work. That is the only thing that you need to know. Anything beyond that frankly, Scarlet, I could give a damn what your expectations for my life are.”

 

Sighing, Tony felt their friendship slipping through his fingers like sand.  He hadn’t stayed at NCIS so long just for Gibbs despite what everyone liked to believe.  There was many a year where he wanted to do nothing more than punch the stubborn bastard in the face. During those aggravating times, it was Abby that he’d stayed for, because her friendship and her almost sibling relationship meant more to him than anything he’d ever had.  He’d learned a lot of things about family from her.  Things that he’d never learned at the homes he’d grown up in.  The problem was, since he’d met Aaron and since he’d been introduced to Jack, he’d come to realize that some of her lessons were faulty.  Fortunately for him, Aaron and Jack had shown him the true meaning of family, friendship, and pack.

 

“Do you want to know what really hurts my heart in this whole mess?  Well, probably not, but I am going to tell you anyway.  There is one really sad part to this whole moment that you and I are having right now that is really killing our friendship.  Of all the people who I have spoken to about my new relationship and my new job, there is only one person not happy for me.  That person, Abigail Sciuto, is you.  Ellie wished me luck, and asked if she could call me on occasion for advice and to vent.  Tim gave me a bro-hug, and warned me that he would be blowing up my text messages asking for tips on how to be Gibbs’ SFA. 

 

“Ducky made me promise that our monthly dinner nights, where I go to his townhouse to cook, would continue.  Jimmy gave me a full squeeze the life out of me hug as he snuffled, and made me swear that our movie marathons wouldn’t stop.  Vance told me to make NCIS proud as he shook my hand, and I am pretty sure he’s hated me for the majority of his stint as Director.  And, since you feel the need to know every fucking thing that goes on in Gibbs’ life, Abby.  Gibbs wished me luck, said that it had been an honor, said that he knew I would do a good job, and shook my hand.

 

“The only person who has pouted, whined, tried to manipulate me, stomped her foot, and generally acted like a child is you.  For the last fucking time, my relationship with Gibbs outside of work either present or past is none of your goddamned business.  I know that you wouldn’t lay this guilt trip on him, and harass him for information.  So, I don’t know why you think that it’s acceptable to pull it on me.  At some point in the future, I will have…”

 

Taking a deep breath, Tony shook his head and restarted his last thought.  “No, my new mate, his son, and I will have a party in our home.  People from his work, people from my new work, people from NCIS, and maybe a few other people that are important to us will be invited to share our lives. They will be asked to get to know each other.  Kind of a creation of a brand new Pack. At this point, I can’t imagine you being on the guest list.  Just you. Gibbs most certainly will be there.  Hell, if I am feeling really good about myself I might just invite Vance. You however, the sole perpetrator of negativity in this situation, will absolutely not be even considered for an invite unless you get your shit together.  Get some help, Ms. Sciuto.”

 

Turning he walked off ignoring her crying and screaming his name.  It hadn’t been the most fun thing that he’d ever done, but it had been needed.  He only hoped for her sake if no one else’s that it did some good.

 

 

Sometime that same morning, Tony found himself pulling into the parking lot at Jack’s school before he even realized that he was heading there.  Picking a spot near the door to the office, he put his car into park letting the engine idle as he considered what he was doing at that moment.  His heart hurt, and all that he could think of was that he needed a reminder of all the positiveness that he had found.

 

Most of the good memories that he had from his childhood revolved around going to the movies with his mother as an unexpected afternoon treat.  She’d called them their little afternoon movie dates.  He’d never imagined that he’d have a child to recreate the moments with, and until that day never considered what they must have meant to her, as well. 

 

His heart hurt after his encounter with Abby in her lab.  He had no clue what would happen with that friendship.  He had no clue if there was even any fragments of friendship that had survived to save.  He’d put too many years into it though to just throw it away, but at the same time, he couldn’t let it go on unchanged, either.  The urge to spend time with something pure and good was nearly overwhelming.  A day at the movies with Jack sounded absolutely perfect.  The only problem was how his father would react. 

 

The man had been trying to help Tony believe that there was no time limit on their relationship.  He’d told him more than once that the three of them were family, and that his son was really their son.  Tony had been struggling to believe, and at that moment he was in too much pain to doubt himself.

 

Pulling out his cellphone, Tony dialed Aaron before he could change his mind.  When the BAU Unit Chief answered, he could hear the affection in the man’s greeting, giving him a small reminder of just what he had in his life.

 

“Tony!  This is a surprise. Is everything ok?  How did the goodbyes go?”

 

“I’m… dealing, and the outcome is still to be determined.  I umm… I was actually calling with a favor. I’d… I would like to take Jack out of school for the rest of the day.”

 

Aaron sat back in his chair in his office, holding up a finger to Rossi and Kate that he needed a moment.  “Is everything alright?  Is he in some kind of danger?”

 

“No!” Tony replied quickly.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to worry you. He’s not… there isn’t… I just need…”  Tony sighed running a hand through his hair.  He didn’t know how to explain the need to take Jack out of school so that they could spend the afternoon watching old movies together.  He didn’t know how to explain why it was so important all of a sudden. 

 

“Tony, I put you on the list of approved adults at Jack’s school for a reason.  I trust you.  I love you.  Jack loves you.  If you want to take him out of school for the afternoon for whatever reason, you don’t need my permission.

 

“Thank you,” Tony breathed quietly.   He felt like he could feel the love and trust through the devices.  “We’ll be home for dinner.  I love you, too, Aaron Daniel Hotchner.”  Tony disconnected the call and taking a deep breath, got out of the car so that he could get the little boy.  It was time for their first afternoon movie date.

 

Across town, Aaron disconnected on his end, and put his cellphone down on his desk.  Turning his attention back to the two team members in his office, he expected questions, and wasn’t disappointed. 

 

“Everything ok?” Dave asked not even trying to be subtle.  Aaron shook his head smiling, and noticed Kate rolling her eyes at the veteran profiler.

 

“Everything is wonderful actually,” Aaron offered smiling, and decided that he wanted to share the good news.  Tony requesting something like this was a huge step for the three of them.  He knew the man had been holding some little part back between himself and Aaron’s son. He also knew that it stemmed from the rotation of children that had paraded through his life as a child he was placed into foster care once his mother died.  The last thing his love wanted was to repeat the losses, and risk hurting the boy should things not work out between the two adults.

 

“Oh, do share,” Rossi prompted, and this time Kate hit him making Aaron laugh. 

 

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe it isn’t any of your business?”  She asked frowning at Dave, but when she turned her sight back his way, Aaron could see the twinkle in her eyes.

 

“However, if you SHOULD want to share, I am sure we would love to listen.  I am guessing from that smile on your face that Tony is somehow involved.”

 

Aaron nodded, laughing before explaining.  “Actually it is about Tony. That was him on the phone. He was asking for permission to take Jack out of school, and spend the afternoon with him.”

 

Aaron heard Dave whistle, as a big smile crossed Kate’s face.  “Aaron, that’s terrific!” She gushed.

 

“Definitely a big step. It sounds like the boy has finally settled. Congratulations, Aaron.   I am happy for you both.”

 

Nodding his acceptance, Aaron turned back to what they were discussing. Maybe he would leave a little early so that he was there to meet them when they got him.  This was an occasion that needed celebrating with homemade pizza, and his favorite two people in the world.

 

 

 

About an hour after his conversation with Aaron, Tony was sitting in a booth at Gibbs’ diner with Jack as they ate their lunch.  Two orders of burgers and fries sat in front of them. Tony had a strawberry milkshake, and Jack had a chocolate one.

 

“We’re really spendin’ the afternoon at the movies? What are we gonna see?”

 

Tony smiled at the exited little boy.  Jack was as close to having a child of his own as he would ever get, and Tony was more than ok with that.  “We are starting out with The Adventures of Robin Hood made in 1938. Robin Hood was played by Errol Flynn who was a big deal back then.  Maid Marian was played by Olivia de Havilland.  Prince John was played by Claude Rains. After that we are seeing Marry Poppins made in 1964 featuring Julie Andrews and Dick van Dyke about a nanny to a banker.”

 

Smiling softly at the fascinated look on Jacks’ face, Tony considered how nice it was to have someone who appreciated his movie trivia after all these years.  The boy asked for information every time they watched a movie. Something he knew Aaron was not so secretly amused by.

 

“Yes, we are really spending the afternoon watching movies.  My mom died when I was a kid like yours.  Actually, I think I was about the same age that you were when your mom died.  One of the things that I remember the most about her was our trips to the movies in the middle of the afternoon. Sometimes they were for special occasions, and sometimes they were just because.  She called them our Afternoon Movie Dates.”

 

Tony watched as the kid seemed to be turning something over in his head, while he chewed his fries.  “So, what’s the occasion today? I’m sorry your mommy died.”

 

Tony nodded feeling a burst of comfort in his chest at the simple words of a child in sympathy.  “Thank you for your condolences, Jack.  The occasion today is that I had a really crappy morning.  So, I wanted to see you, because you make me smile and believe in happy again.”

 

Jack nodded before replying.  “I’m sorry that you had a crappy morning.  I like you, too. How was it crappy?”

Tony winced at the word he was sure Aaron wouldn’t like to hear out of his eight year old’s mouth.  “Maybe let’s not say crappy again, huh buddy?  I am sorry that I said it first. Sometimes that’s just the only word that fits though.  You definitely should not say it at school or really anywhere outside of the house, ok?  I had a bad morning because someone I thought was my friend got mad at me because I left my old job for the new one.  Even though it’s a really cool opportunity, she’s mad that I left because things there will change.  She’s also mad that I’m involved with your dad and not my old boss.”

 

“Maybe she didn’t have a daddy to teach her not to take her hurts out on other people like my daddy teached me.  Those things don’t sound like things a friend should do to me.  Did you love this boss before you loved my daddy?”

 

“No,” Tony reassured softly glad when the worry eased off the little boy’s face.  “Sometimes we did grown up things together, but neither of us were in love.  When I realized that I wanted more, we went back to just being friends.  Soon after that I met you and your dad. So, it turned out to be the right decision in the end.”

 

Jack nodded as if agreeing before slurping up the last of his milkshake.  “I think that you decided the right thing, toos.  I’m glad you’re sharin’ your mommy’s movie times with me. Maybe someday I can share the art museum with you. That’s what me and my mommy did special.  Nobody does it with me anymore though and it makes me sad.”

 

Choked up by the hope and longing in the child’s voice, Tony nodded quietly as he fought to get his emotions in check, again.  “I would be honored to share your art museum trips with you, Jack.  Keeping mommy trips live is important. I’m sorry that no one has offered to do it before now.”

 

Jack took a few moments, sitting quietly, before eventually looking back up to Tony.  “I guess there are some things that you can’t understand if your mommy isn’t in heaven, huh?”

 

“I guess so, kiddo.  Anytime you think you need someone to understand those things, I’m here, ok?”  After the boy nodded Tony continued.  “Now, I think it’s time to move onto our next destination.  You ready for the movies?”

 

Instead of speaking, Jack scrambled out of the booth.  “Robin Hood is a book, right?  Hey! Maybe we could buy it an’ read it together. That’d be cool!”

 

Smiling, Tony followed Jack up to register to pay, feeling better about life already.  There was apparently something magical about the love of a child.

 

 

 

Several hours later, Tony pulled his ’66 Shelby Mustang into the drive way surprised to see Aaron home. 

 

“Hey, cool! Dad’s home!  Thanks for the movies, Tony.  They were awesome.  I hope you feel better.”

 

“You are welcome, and I feel much better, thank you.  Today was exactly what I needed.”

 

Tony was surprised when Jack threw himself over the space between the bucket seats, and gave him a hug before climbing out of the vehicle.  He was already hollering for his father, before the front door was even open.  Shaking his head, Tony chuckled to himself before following at a more sedate pace.  That is after he retrieved Jack’s school bag and the bag from Barnes & Noble that had their copy of The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood of Great Renown in Nottinghamshire by Howard Pyle.  They’d also purchased The Adventures of Robin Hood by Roger Lancelyn Green to compare the two.  They’d also purchased the 8 volume set of Le Morted Arthur by Thomas Mallory when the boy had expressed an interest in King Arthur and Merlin.

 

By the time Tony found the father and son duo in the kitchen, Jack was animatedly retelling Mary Poppins.  “An’ then we went to the bookstore to get books on Robin Hood an’ King Arthur an’ me an’ Papa Tony is gonna read them together!”

 

“That sounds like a wonderful day, Jack.  Do you have school work that you need to get done?”  Aaron asked, and Tony knew this was a good time to speak up.

 

“Speaking of…”  Tony began holding up the books and backpack.  “Remember our agreement?”

 

“Yes, Papa!” Jack gave his father a hug before taking the bags from Tony.  “I gots to do my work now, daddy. That was our ‘greement.  Thanks again, Papa Tony, it was awesome!”

 

The two men watched the little boy run off.  Tony tried not to fidget when Hotch then turned his attention his way. 

 

“So, you took him out of school to go to the movies, huh?”

 

Tony nodded quietly hoping that the fear he was feeling wasn’t showing on his face.  This was a big moment for them.  Tony had never done something like that before, and he was afraid that it wouldn’t go over well.

 

“It sounds awesome.  I think that I am a little jealous.  Maybe I can come along sometime?”

 

Tony was barely aware of moving, but quickly had Aaron wrapped up in his arms. “Fuck, I love you.”

 

“We are sharing our lives.  Jack is as much your son now as he is mine, Papa Tony.  I know this whole thing has been terribly hard for you to trust. With what you have told me about your past, especially your father, I can understand why you have been slow to trust my words.  As they say, talk is cheap.  I am more than happy to give you all of the time in the world that you need, Tonio.  We are a family. I will keep saying it as many times as you need me to until you trust it with your heart and soul.”

 

Tony just snuffled, his head resting on Aaron’s shoulder. He could almost feel the other man smiling.  “You’re getting flour on your clothes.” 

 

“I don’t care,” Tony muttered, head buried in Aaron’s neck breathing in his mate’s scent.

 

“Do you know how amazing you and Jack are to me?  I never thought that I would have half of this. Jesus, do you know how awesome that kid is?”

 

Pulling back, Tony searched his Alpha’s face, but found nothing but love and understanding.  “We happen to think that you are pretty awesome and amazing yourself.  Does this movie excursion have something to do with your mom?”

 

Nodding, Tony pulled away to get a bottle of water from the fridge remembering the comment that Jack made in the diner. 

 

“After I left NCIS…”

 

“Which we need to talk about,” Aaron interjected turning back to his pizza dough.

 

“Which we will talk about later tonight,” Tony agreed.  “I didn’t really have a destination in mind, but found myself pulling into the parking lot at Jack’s school.  It never occurred to me before today that my mother may have been getting something out of our afternoon movie dates.  But, when I was pulling into that parking lot I realized that all I wanted was to see Jack.  I have never had the mothering instinct that most Omega’s have.  The thought of having to deal with some tiny creature screaming at all hours, and pooping at inconvenient times just makes me wanna find a closet with a good lock on it.  It’s one of those things I’ve always been told made me ‘Blemished’.”

 

“You aren’t ‘Blemished’,” Aaron said firmly, turning back to look at his mate.  “You know how I feel about that term. It’s a creation of the Hoi Polloi to put those of us that don’t fit into their neat little boxes in our places.  Those of us within The Society have never used that word to anyone because of a lack of any trait. At least not within the last fifty years or more. I am sure there was a time that it happened, but those times are long past. Those outside of The Society refuse to get over their antiquated notions of who we are supposed to be, because they are afraid then they will have to admit that we don’t belong into the offensive categories they like to place us in.”

 

Tony smirked lifting an eyebrow at his Alpha. It amused him when the man got his back up in his defense.  “Now who’s being offensive? Hoi Polloi? You’re very cute when you’re all growly Alpha defending me.”

 

Laughing when Aaron just huffed and rolled his eyes going back to his dough, Tony took back up his tale. “Anywho….. I needed something happy and good to make me forget… well… maybe more like make me remember why I’d been so happy before I went into Abby’s lab.  I still don’t wanna have screaming poopy little creatures running around, but Jack is pretty awesome. So, he can stay.”

 

Aaron’s quiet laugh of amusement made him smile as he played with his bottle cap, while trying to decide how best to segue into the Haley thing.  When Aaron lifted an eyebrow at him, Tony knew that he’d dawdled long enough. His mate obviously knew there was something else up.  Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Tony decided to just be straight forward and honest. “Jack and I ate at Gibbs’ diner before the movies, and we were talking about why we were going to the movies. So, I explained to him how my mom did the same thing with me. He mentioned something… Did you know that Haley used to take him to the art museums for special mommy trips?”

 

As he watched the man’s face go blank for a few moments before a flash of pain showed on his expression, Tony knew the answer was no.  Patiently though, he waited for his companion to speak knowing what a touchy subject his former wife was. 

 

“I had no idea. She never mentioned that she was doing it. Is he… Is he mad?”

 

Tony sighed and moved back so that he could twine his fingers with his mate’s.  “Not mad, but he did say that it made him sad that no one took him anymore.  He did ask me if someday I would take him so that I can share his mommy date with him like he shared mine.  I told him that I would.  I hope that it’s ok.  I don’t want to step on those sensitive toes.”

 

Aaron shook his head as he ran a finger over Tony’s cheek.  “Sensitive maybe, but not that sensitive.  It seems that I missed so many things, and sometimes I wonder if I will ever get caught up.  As far as you taking him, I think that would be a wonderful idea.  I would like to go along too once in a while if that’s ok with you both.”

 

Tony smiled leaning into his lover’s touch.  It was the little things like the little caresses of his cheek that set his relationship apart from all the others that he’d been in.  They also helped him to believe that maybe finally he’d found a forever home.

 

“I think that he would love it if you came with us sometimes.  I know that I would love if you came with us to one of our Afternoon Move Dates occasionally.  Maybe we can find a fun thing for the family to do together, also?  I did some research, and I think that season tickets for the three of us at field level for the DC United would be doable between the two of us. Plus we know it’s something Jack would love doing.  We can always throw in a random Nationals or Redskins game, as well. That way he gets more exposure to other sports, too.”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Aaron said smiling as he pulled Tony in closer.  When the younger man was leaning against his chest, he whispered in his ear.  “You said family.  I like it.  I like it a lot.”

 

Tony blushed, and looked down to play with the design on Aaron’s t shirt.  “I like it, too, and I meant it.  Between you and my brother Jim and his husband Leonard, I feel like I finally have a real honest to God family.”

 

“You seem more settled,” Aaron observed, and watched Tony nod.

 

“I feel more confident about this whole thing between us than I did this morning. Your support with this whole taking Jack out of school with no explanation thing today helped me a lot to feel like I could trust what you have been saying.”

 

“Speaking of, I know you wanted to wait until tonight, but the not knowing is getting to me. I take it that one of your talks didn’t go well?  Can you at least tell me which one, so I can plan in my head for a worst case situation?”

 

Tony sighed at the question, and looked up to see his Alpha frowning.  He should have known that tonight would be too long of a wait to find out information on a possible conflict.  Tony wondered if this whole Alpha/Omega interaction thing would ever get easier. He still tended to forget about things that could upset his mate.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t think… Abby needed some tough love. I don’t… I’m not sure that our friendship will survive. I’m not sure that I want our friendship to survive.  That thought makes me sad.  I’ve never been friends with anyone as long as Abby.  When an eight year old realizes that it isn’t much of a friendship though, you have to admit that there just isn’t anything there anymore. The sad thing though…”

 

“Is perfectly reasonable, everything considered.”  Aaron’s mock glare made Tony smile, which he guessed was the point.

 

“You never know. It could work out,” Aaron offered, but Tony could tell that he was just trying to give him a positive spin.  Tony was pretty sure that it wouldn’t, but wasn’t ready to put the tombstone on the friendship he’d shared with the Goth woman.  So, instead of arguing the point, he just nodded and smiled softly as he looked at the man who changed the course of his life.

 

“I’m in love,” he whispered, laughing happily when he was wrapped up in a tight hug.

 

“You aren’t the only one. I’m in love, too.” Aaron promised rubbing the tips of their noses together.

 

“So, let’s be in love together,” Tony suggested before sealing it with a kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blemished - Non-ABO human term for an Omega who doesn't fit their outside viewpoint ideal of what an Omega should be.
> 
> The Society - Term used by Alpha/Beta/Omegas to describe their little portion of society.
> 
> Hoi Polloi - in this world a derogatory term used to describe non-ABOs
> 
> In case you are curious... Jim and Leonard will be Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. Obviously taken out of their world. Yes, Jim and Tony will be brothers. I am pretty damned psyched about their little part of this world. I am hoping that a longer story will evolve at some point, but this series could quite possibly be just a series of one shots. I have zero plans for how this is gonna turn out.
> 
> I don't know how quickly more will come to this. I hadn't planned on the two stories connecting, or for this story to even have ABO elements until I started typing it out. I have signed up for November Rough Trade, so I don't expect an update on this soon. (Tony DiNozzo/Sam Winchester for those of you who follow RT. I am pretty damned excited about it.) I am also actively working on putting the finishing scenes to my April Rough Trade fic so that I can post that. This story though wouldn't stop talking to me, so I let it speak.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic, and thank you for reading.


End file.
